Gotham Academy Vol 1 18
* Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Professor Milo Locations: * ** Shop Class ** Theatre Items: * Yearbook * Spells and Sorcery Book Vehicles: * Robin's Glider | StoryTitle2 = Whatever Happened to Professor Milo...? | Synopsis2 = Sat alone in his laboratory in June, Professor Milo muses about the end of the scholastic year. He recalls how he saw Batman, Headmaster Hammer and Tristan Grey and, though caught spying by Coach Humphreys, he continues to watch the young afflicted man-bat. In July, Headmaster Hammer introduced Milo to Grey to see if he can find a cure for the man-bat serum. Instead he adapts it into a form that he tests upon Humphreys, turning him into a wolf-man in August. By September Humphreys is nigh-dependent upon the serum but, during the prom while all are distracted, he sneaks away into Hammer's room and steals a key. He is however caught by Hammer and fired from his position but he does not mind as it allows him to continue his research into Arkham Asylum. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * * Items: * Man-Bat Serum * Werewolf Serum * Arkham Key Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Precious Metals | Synopsis3 = During the first shop class Mister Silversmith enters and introduces himself to the room. He begins to lecture on how important and precious silver is - an element Maps adores for its supernatural elements. The class assignment is to find an item that each member loves dearly and to encase it within silver to preserve it. Suspicious, Maps follows him and finds him talking to Argentum a silver cat statue that he reveals he covered in silver to make it worthier. Maps then sneaks into the room and steals his silver, causing the class to be dismissed and leaving Maps to her new silver dagger. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Argetium Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Classmates Locations: * ** Shop Class Items: * Silver * Silver Dagger Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Talent Show | Synopsis4 = At the talent show, Maps and Pomeline plan for their magic show but Maps' gloves are too small. As the curtains raise and Pomeline begins her magic chanting, Maps' glove causes her to slip from the ladder and fall. Pomeline dives in to save her and an intermission is called where Pomeline's mother comes in to congratulate her on a good performance and for her bravery. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Driver's Ed | Synopsis5 = One day Kyle takes his sister Maps for her first driving lesson. Her starting car is a golf cart adorned with a bat decal. After dubbing it the "bat-cart" Maps goes through all the steps and begins to her lesson, at barely 15 mph. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * "Bat-Cart" | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}